


I'll Show You

by Treerat



Series: Hunt Club (Zootopia) [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: Another chapter of my "Hunt Club" storyline.A client asks Nick a question.  Rather then answering it verbally, he decides to demonstrate it.





	I'll Show You

“I’ll Show You”

The collared bunny doe nuzzled into the wall of cream colored fur before her. The musk it exuded was strong and clearly identified its owner as “fox”. This being the sixth time she’d been hunted and caught by him, the doe was not only used to his scent but had come to ‘embrace' it. The thrill of being the hunted prey was exhilarating but this, this cuddle and snuggle time with her Hunter was, in many ways, oh so much better.

The red fox murred ever so faintly at the feel of that bunny nose and muzzle tip ruffling through his chest fur. It was a good hunt. He’d realized something that this doe pulled to throw him off of her trail almost at the very real last second and, at an all fours dead run, changed his route. She was just a couple of hundred yards from her safe point when the vulpine spotted her as she began a straight on rabbit burst dash for it. He intercepted her at an oblique angle some 40 yards from the base perimeter. Not wanting to do any real hurt to the doe, the tod had run just behind her and grabbed her with both of his arms while still on the move. The speed differences jerked those arms pretty hard and he knew he’d pay for it in aches later on but, as with all of his other clients, the doe had insisted that he do his best “Do what is required!” in order to capture her.

“Give me nothing!” she said. “If I win, it’s because I earned it!”

She didn’t give him anything, either. Even caught, this bunny fem did not go down without a fight. In her struggles she landed two solid kicks with those strong legs of hers on him before he got the collar around her neck.

He had her. As such, she waited as her owning pred laid out a comfortable ‘nest’ then brought her to it. At his command, she disrobed him, then herself. Gentle, loving(?), caresses to her cheeks, her shoulders, her ears. Eyes closed as she felt those so soothing sensations of delight. Then, they stopped. Even though the bunny knew they would, there was a sense of loss and disappointment that it happened. Her hearing picked up the sound of him settling into that nest. In her mind’s eye, the middle-aged doe saw him there; lying on one side looking her nude full figured form over. The first time, she had felt embarrassment and some shame. Not for what she was doing (well, maybe, a little bit) but because she did not consider herself all that much of a visual ‘prize’. Having had litters of kits over almost 30 years of her life had left “padding” on her hips, thighs, and rump as well as a pretty pronounced “mother’s mound” in her midriff. Those kits nursings at her eight nipples had left them with a rough ‘chewed on’ appearance.

“Come,” she’d heard him say that first time.

Her eyes opened and she went to him. He patted the spot in front of him and she came and lay down there. About a foot of space separated them and the bunny fem saw those emerald eyes looking her over again and once more those concerns and doubts assailed her. A fingertip touched traced around one of her nipples then moved to do the same to another. That touch produced mildly erotic sensations that warmed her. Then, his fingers moved to her midriff and slowly probed through the fur. They found and traced a few of the stretchmarks hidden beneath. His attention to that made her feel even more awkward…insecure. She looked down and away from him. Then….

“You bear the marks of one who has given life,” he said.

That fingertip went back to one of her eight kit chewed nipples to move in a lazy spiral around it.

“And ones that show that you have cared for that…those little lives,” he continued.

The side of a curled forefinger touched under her chin, bringing her head and violet eyes up to where she looked into his green ones.

“Be proud of every one of those ‘badges’ of honor you bear!” he said softly in a tone that left her in no doubt of his sincerity.

From that moment on, she lost all of her self-conscious concerns whenever she was in his presence.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Nick?”

“Yes?”

“What is, to you, the most interesting ‘Do this to me’ request you’ve had from a client,” the rabbit fem asked.

While there were rules about not discussing clients with other clients (or anyone else, for that matter) there was nothing official to prevent his talking about their requests. The doe’s question got his mind focused on the subject and in almost no time an answer popped up.

“Hmmmmm, most interesting request of what to do to a client when they are caught?” he mused.

“Yes. Have you thought of one?”

“Oh yes, I have.”

“Can you tell me what it is?”

“I could, but it would be much more effective and interesting if I demonstrated it to you,” he said, a decided note of mischief in his voice.

“What do you me…YEEEEEEEEEEEK!”

The screech was the result of fingertips finding, and then wriggling, dancing along both sides of her ribs. Bunny paws came into play to franticly bat those torturous digits away, only to have them return an instant later to continue in their forced delight stimulating actions. Seconds later, the doe rolled away and got a brief respite only to find that the grinning vulpine had followed. After rolling her onto her belly, he sat down on the backs of her thighs then resumed his finger dance on the sides of her torso. She screeched and huffed while pounding on the ground with her arms and paws and attempting to roll side to side in order to dislodge the fox from her.

“My client finds this to be quite stimulating,” Nick said. “She says it gets her blood really rushing in her veins!”

“Hah, hah…huff, no…eeeeek…doubt!” the bunny gasped out.

Those tormenting digits went to opposite sides of the small of her back to probe for possible ticklish points there, and found them. There was one that was particularly touchy at a point to one side of her lower back. One fox paw moved up to stop at the back of the doe’s neck. There, just under the edge of the collar, a claw tip grazed the skin through the fur. The touch sent a shiver through her while the underlying muscles tightened up in their attempt to ‘shield’ that point of contact. Then, he ceased.

“When I saw the client’s wish I figured they were looking for something more than just the normal every day kind of tickling,” Nick said as he massaged the lapine fem’s shoulders. “So I got with three mammals who are into the tickle fetish to broaden my ‘skills’ and knowledge on the subject.”

“Mmmmmmmmm, I find I hope that they visited every trick they knew upon you with a vengeance,” she said.

“Well, that was part of the deal. One should personally experience what they inflict in order to not only know what it’s like but to get an idea as to when to stop in order for the ‘victim’ to recover,” she heard the fox say.

“That’s good,” she said.

The bunny didn’t see the wicked expression flash onto the tod’s’s face.

“Recover…until the next round!” he declared.

His paws slithered into her armpits and quick finger movements got an abrupt squeal from the doe.

“Most mammals are particularly ticklish…”

Fast shift to the struggling bunny’s ribs.

“…in the places we naturally protect from attack.”

A double pawed ‘attack at the back of her lower neck.

“Front and back, in some places, because of vital organs there. Armpits and backs of knees because they are major joints in our ability to move.”

Once again, Nick ceased his ‘stimulations and, as his client recovered, he turned her over to where her lower back rested on one of his legs.

“You…huff…enjoy this…pant…too much…huff… I believe!” she accused.

“Now whatever would give you…”

His other leg went over her midriff and hooked behind the ankle of the lower one.

“…that idea?” he said as he grasped the tip end of one of her ears.

Stretching that ear out, he, then, used his other hand to bring up his tail. Sudden realization as to what he intended sent a jolt of near panic through the woman.

“NO!! Don’t you dar…”

The next sound she emitted was what most called the ‘rabbit death squeal’ as the end of that tail brushed the length of the inner skin of her ear. If she could have gotten any serious traction on the ground with her feet, the rabbit doe would have launched both of them a few feet up into the air! Even with his firm scissors hold, Nick was just barely keeping her from breaking away.

“I’m going to have to bring those artist brushes with me, next time,” he thought as he drilled the tip of his tail into a point in the lower inside of the doe’s ear.

Her legs kicked, her feet managing to get enough friction to manage to flip herself over, taking said fox with her.  


“Whoa! Vulpine body flip!” Nick said, laughingly.

“I...HUFF…get my…PUFF…strength back…I’ll…GASP…flip you…WHEEZE…you with kicks…puff…to your…gasp…head!” she got out.

Releasing his leg hold, the tod rolled himself up into a sitting position beside his client. There, he rolled her onto her back.

“Oh, remember what I said about the vitals being particularly touchy?” he said.

“Oh no!” she thought.

She practically folded herself over the pair of paws whose fingers did their tormenting work on her belly. She managed to bat one of those paws away only to have it return immediately. Her lungs were nearly on fire and muscles aching from all of the tensing and jerking they had experienced when it all stopped.

“Divine and Maker! I’m DEAD!!” the doe thought, wondering if she’d ever be able to breathe properly again.

Arms scooped her up and she was carried back to the comfort of the sleeping nest. There, her Hunter lay down and cuddled her to him. The tod ran his paws down her back in soothing strokes as he nuzzled about at the bases of her ears.

“This client of…huff…of yours is…puff…a sheep ewe!” she said.

“Yes, she is. And she has all of her fleece, except for her head and tail, shorn down as closely as possible…”

“…to maximize skin exposure to your evil machinations!” the bunny finished.

“’Machinations’? I like to think of them as ‘skilled attentions’,” Nick said.

“Mmmmmmmmm, I’ll bet you do,” the doe murmured, sleepily.

Though there were aches in her body, it was relaxed, eased, peaceful in a way that she had never before experienced.

“Yawn, I may have to add this to my ‘do to me’ list,” she thought as she dozed off


End file.
